Little Shop of Flowers
by driver picks the music
Summary: Charlie Matheson owns a flower shop. Bass Monroe rents the apartment above it. He comes in everyday and buys flowers, and everyday Charlie thinks that his girlfriend must be a very lucky lady. -No Blackout A/U Charloe-


**I have like 5 other things I should be working on...and this isn't even that good really I just couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. I got the idea off tumblr.**

 **Each break is an unspecified time jump, I hope it makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new computer i used to write this :)**

* * *

Charlie looked up from the computer screen with a smile as the bell over the door to her flower shop chimed. Her smile widened when she saw her close friend Nora walk in.

"Hey." Charlie said as she leaned against the counter by the cash register.

Nora smiled as she walked up and plucked a daisy out of the vase on the counter. "Hey."

"What's up?" Charlie asked as she took the flower back and placed it back into the vase.

Nora smirked at the action but shrugged her shoulder at the question. "Nothing, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I would stop by, see how the new neighbor is working out for you."

Charlie glanced at the ceiling. The part of the building she shared with the new tenant that moved in upstairs from her shop.

"He keeps to himself mostly, I've only seen him a few times in passing." she said.

Nora raised a brow. "What's he look like?" she asked as she leaned in closer, as if the answer were some great secret.

Charlie chuckled at her friends behavior, but leaned in a little closer as well. "He's completely gorgeous." she said and then sighed a little as she leaned back. "And totally closed off too. I haven't gotten more than a handful of words out of him since he moved in."

Nora frowned a little and shrugged. "Maybe he's just shy around new people?" she said.

Charlie shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe." she said as the door opened once more and the delivery man walked in, clip board in hand. "Oh, my new flower pots are here." she said with an excited bounce in her step as she hurried over to sign for them.

Nora smiled fondly as Charlie brought over a tray with little pots on it. "I have some new flowers I'm going to use these for. They are going to be so beautiful, I can't wait for them to bloom so you can see them. You're going to love them." Charlie said to her.

Nora asked what kind of flower they were, but charlie shook her head. "You'll have to wait and see, I've been working on these for a while, kind of a creation of my own." she said with a smile.

"Well I can't wait to see them, but I have to run, I'll see you tomorrow night for girls night though right?" she asked as she took a step backwards towards the door.

Charlie nodded as she picked the tray of pots back up. "Of course, I'm looking forward to it."

After Nora left Charlie took the tray into the back room where she began her days work on her new flowers.

…..

Bass Monroe had been living over the little flower shop for a while now. It was a nice apartment, a little on the small side, but a great price that he couldn't pass up. Plus the woman that ran the shop downstairs was beautiful and seemed really nice, even if he hadn't taken the time to get to know her yet.

Normally his apartment smelled wonderful. After a long day at the office, he would come home to the smell of fresh flowers coming through the vents. But the last week he almost dreaded coming home. It still smelled great, but something was making his allergies go haywire and whenever he walked through the door he started sneezing and coughing.

It had to be some new flower downstairs, but Bass had no idea what it would be, since he had never had an allergic reaction like this before.

The only thing to do, he figured, is to start testing out the flowers.

But how would one go about doing that without looking like a crazy person to the pretty girl running the shop?

That's not the kind of impression that you want to start off with.

After talking it over with his buddy Miles, Bass decided to buy a different kind of flower everyday until he found the one he was looking for, and then he would figure out what to do from there.

…

Charlie smiled at her uncle as she sat down across from him at the table of their favorite restaurant. "Hey Miles." she said sat her sweater in the empty chair next to her.

Miles smiled back. "Hey kid, how are things going?"

Charlie took a sip of the glass of water that was waiting for her and then shook her head in a 'so so' gesture. "Not bad, business has been good. I've got this one guy, he lives above my shop, he comes in everyday and buys a different kind of flower, it's kind of adorable."

She decided to leave out the part where this was disappointing, because obviously the guy has a girlfriend, so it doesn't matter how nice he is or how good looking he is. He's off limits.

Miles looked impressed. "Sounds like good business, good job kiddo."

Charlie smiled at the praise. "Thanks."

…

Bass walked through the door and smiled at Charlie, the woman that owned the shop, when she looked up at the sound of the bell.

"Hey, Bass." she said with a friendly smile.

Bass smiled. "Hi Charlie."

"What can I get you today?" she asked.

Bass stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged as he looked around. "I'm not sure, what haven't I gotten yet?" he asked with a smile.

Charlie chuckled and stepped out from behind the counter. "I think we're getting down to just a few now." she said. "I've been saving these, because they're pretty new, and kind of expensive." she said as she lead him down a row of flowers to the little pots she had gotten before for her new strand of flowers.

"Here, I think this is the last one." she said as she gingerly handed him one of the little pots.

Bass took it and lifted it to his nose. "Thanks." he said before taking a sniff. And immediately sneezing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said as he covered his face with the crook of his arm.

Charlie chuckled. "It's alright, it happened all the time around here."

Bass looked at the little flower in his hand. "Well it looks like I found it." he said quietly. A little disappointed that his time with the flowers, and the woman who grew them, was at an end.

Charlie furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bass looked back to her and set the little flower back on the stand with the others. "I've got a little confession. I've been buying all these flowers looking for the one that I'm allergic to." he said.

Charlie raised her brows. "Are you serious?" she asked and he nodded. "Why didn't you just say something before, I probably could have helped you out and saved you a lot of money."

Bass shrugged. "I didn't want you to think I was crazy, coming in and smelling all you're flowers." he said, sounding a little embarrassed. "So a friend of mine talked me into buying them until I found the right one."

Charlie laughed lightly. "Well I didn't think you were crazy, I just thought your girlfriend must be a very lucky lady."

Bass chuckled and shook his head. "No, no girlfriend, just me and my stuffy nose."

Charlie laughed with him until she glanced back to her flowers and her smile faded some. "So these have been bothering you upstairs?" she asked.

Bass shrugged. For some reason, it seemed like these flowers were important to her, and he didn't like seeing the smile fade from her face. "It's no big deal." he said, already vowing to himself to pick up some allergy medication. "I just wanted to know what to avoid."

Charlie smiled again. "Oh, good." she said. "Well, how about you let me say thank you for all the business, and sorry for making you sneeze, and let me buy you lunch?" she asked.

Bass thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

…..

"So you knew the whole time?" Bass asked Miles after being surprised when Charlie's uncle made a visit to her shop.

Miles shrugged and smirked. "Hey, you know you were looking for a reason to talk to the pretty woman who ran the flower shop." he looked at Charlie. "His exact words." he said before turning back to Bass. "So when I realized you two had never met, I thought I would help throw a little business Charlie's way in the process."

Bass rolled his eyes and shook his head. Miles smiled and shrugged again when Charlie sat down beside Bass. "Hey, it all worked out didn't it?" he said.

Bass wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders and pulled her in a little closer. "Yeah," he said. "it did."

As long as he remembered his allergy medicine, he thought you himself as he glanced at the pretty flower in the little pot.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **And remember...**

 **Reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
